mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Rule Changes: 29 - 3/16/12
Summary You gave us feedback, we listened! You didn't like Uber Points, we removed them! All former Uber Point unlocks are shown via a dollar amount. Foreign currencies will be calculated when the purchase is made through Steam. Any Uber Points you have left over can be used as store credit. The conversion rate gives the best dollar value for players based on the old Uber Points scheme. What better way to check out the new, straightforward unlocking than with our new bundles? Along with several balance changes and new weapons, another big change this week is "Classic" weapons. We are introducing rarity to our items by making some of the weapons that were purchasable last week "Classic" and removing them from the store. They are still currently available through the Prize system... for now. New Rules *Free Pro Rotation: Assault, Captain Spark, Combat Girl, Megabeth, Tank, Veteran *Removed Uber Points, all money unlocks are now unlocked with a dollar amount. Any owned Uber Points can now be used as store credit. *Added bundle support. *Added multi-region support to Matchmaking Test. Selecting multiple regions will result in a faster match. *Flagged some weapons to be "Classic" versions that are no longer purchasable in the store. *Starting to match in Quick Match or Matchmaking Test will now cancel you out of the other queue. *Added new pre-game character selection screen. *Matchmaking status message now flashes when the game is about to begin. *Build Team matchmaking will now only match against teams of the same size. *Added new sound when a match from "Matchmaking Test" is now ready for accepting or declining. *Added game info panel to the landing page. *Increased the amount of experience and combat credits you earn in a match based on your rank in the scoreboard. *Metabolightning Vending Machines: Speed Duration: 10 -> 20 *Metabolightning Vending Machines: Cost: 250 -> 150 Bug Fixes *Fixed some instances of players getting incorrect weapons on Pros. *Fixed extra back buttons on several main menu screens. *Fixed "Matchmaking Test" from not showing proper amounts of players in the queue. *Fixed several navigation issues with the store. *Fixed missing labels in the options menu. *Fixed rare case where a player could issue multiple purchases of the same item. *Fixed clicking on the matchmaking status while in a practice game not taking you to the practice game screen. *Fixed a rare instance where you can become unable to unlock anything. *Fixed header string for boost unlocking. *Fixed not being able to rejoin practice games if your client crashed. Bundles *New bundle: MNC Pros *New bundle: Outland *New bundle: The Founding Fraggers *New bundle: Combat Girl Starter Pack *New bundle: Cheston Starter Pack *New bundle: Assault Starter Pack Products *Can't Slow This: Cooldown: 30 -> 60 *Can't Stun This: Cooldown: 30 -> 60 *Can't Stun This: Fixed missing HUD icon *All Magnet: Fixed missing HUD icon *Bot Buster: Fixed missing HUD icon *Massive Air: Fixed missing HUD icon *Asbest-O's: Fixed missing HUD icon Endorsements *Skill Recovery: Max effect: 25% -> 15%, All skill recovery endorsements adjusted to reflect this change. Bullet Gorge Arena *Continued art performance improvements. Downtown Spunky Arena *Fixed certain Pros from being able to stand on Spunky signs. Loco Moco Arena *Fixed some areas that could cause Captain Spark to get stuck. Assassin *Slashing Seraph: Fixed typo in description. *Dagger/Sword: Front Grapple Damage: 200 -> 250 Assault *New Weapon: Black & Tan Assault Rifle *New Weapon: Dusk Till Dawn Rifle *New Weapon: Fireball Rifle *New Weapon: Home Team Rifle *Classic Assault Rifle: Renamed to "Throwback Assault Rifle". Captain Spark Voltage Spike: Alt Fire Damage: 65 -> 50 Cheston New Weapon: Black & Tan Tommy Gun New Weapon: Dusk Till Dawn Tommy Gun New Weapon: Home Team Tommy Gun Teamspirit Steel Tommy Gun: Set to Classic Teamspirit Blush Tommy Gun: Set to Classic Merry Metal Tommy Gun: Set to Classic Rosebud Tommy Gun: Set to Classic Combat Girl *New Weapon: Black & Tan Combat Healer *New Weapon: Dusk Till Dawn Combat Healer *New Weapon: Home Team Combat Healer *Teamspirit Steel Combat Healer: Set to Classic *Teamspirit Blush Combat Healer: Set to Classic *Green Sheen Combat Healer: Set to Classic *Rose Pearl Combat Healer: Set to Classic *Teamspirit Steel Nailgun: Set to Classic *Teamspirit Blush Nailgun: Set to Classic *Green Sheen Nailgun: Set to Classic *Rose Pearl Nailgun: Set to Classic *Fortify: Enemy Speed Multiplier: 0.7 -> 0.75 Gunner *Ground Slam: Enemy speed multiplier: 0.75 -> 0.5 *Ground Slam: Slow duration: 5 -> 3 Gunslinger *New Weapon: Sunburst Lucinda *New Weapon: Twilight Lucinda *New Weapon: Black & Tan Lucinda *New Weapon: Dusk Till Dawn Lucinda *New Weapon: Home Team Lucinda *New Weapon: Sunburst Love Pistol *New Weapon: Twilight Love Pistol *New Classic Weapon: Rose Pearl Love Pistol *Knee Cap: Enemy speed multiplier: 0.7/0.6/0.55/0.5 -> 0.7/0.5/0.5/0.5 Karl *Handler: Alt Fire Damage: 105 -> 150 *Handler: Alt Fire Recovery: 1.5 -> 6 Megabeth *Teamspirit Steel Rocket Ma'am: Set to Classic *Teamspirit Blush Rocket Ma'am: Set to Classic *Merry Metal Rocket Ma'am: Set to Classic *Berry Blush Steel Rocket Ma'am: Set to Classic *Teamspirit Steel Bearing Hates: Set to Classic *Teamspirit Blush Bearing Hates: Set to Classic *Merry Metal Bearing Hates: Set to Classic *Berry Blush Bearing Hates: Set to Classic Support *New Weapon: Black & Tan Healer *New Weapon: Dusk Till Dawn Healer *New Weapon: Home Team Healer *Teamspirit Steel Shotgun: Set to Classic *Teamspirit Blush Shotgun: Set to Classic *Green Sheen Shotgun: Set to Classic *Health: 900 -> 925 *Shotgun: Damage: 117 -> 120 *Shotgun: Damage Fall Off Range: 768 -> 1024 *Support Strike: Strike Fall Time: 2 -> 1.5 *Firebase: Fire Interval: 0.1/0.1/0.1/0.1 -> 0.2/0.1/0.1/0.1 *Firebase: Damage: 8/17/17/17 -> 17/17/21/21 *Firebase: Healing aura now stops burning. Tank *New Weapon: Lucky Charmer Veteran *Teamspirit Steel Hot Seat: Set to Classic *Teamspirit Blush Hot Seat: Set to Classic *Merry Metal Hot Seat: Set to Classic *Berry Blush Hot Seat: Set to Classic *Abyss Taunt: Fixed typo in description *Ka-Klaw: Fixed Ka-Klaw from going into the enemy player spawner. *Flying Falcons: Alt Fire enemy speed multiplier: 0.75 -> 0.5 Wascot *Teamspirit Steel Heart Breaker: Set to Classic *Teamspirit Blush Heart Breaker: Set to Classic *Merry Metal Heart Breaker: Set to Classic *Berry Blush Heart Breaker: Set to Classic *Crook Hook: Fixed Crook Hook from going into the enemy player spawner Category:Patches